


Infuriatingly Oblivious

by TooManyOTPsToName



Series: All our important things [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Cute Monologue, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Impatient Kiara, John B Sarah & Pope are Nosy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mostly Fluff, No Treasure hunt, Pogues (Outer Banks), Post-Outer Banks Season 1, but it's okay because they're in love, jj and kie would have the cutest children, oblivious JJ, okay i should go, proposal fic, they're both idiots honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsToName/pseuds/TooManyOTPsToName
Summary: JJ and Kie have been dating for about 5 years. They're comfortably living together and working in the Outer Banks, seeing their friends constantly, and working proper adult jobs.Kie is ready to take the next step and has been dropping proposal hints for several months know, but JJ seems completely oblivious to all of them. So of course, Kie decides to confront him about it.Or: Kiara is impatient and ruins her own surprise proposal.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: All our important things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Infuriatingly Oblivious

She’s decided he’s clueless. She’s been dropping hints to JJ now for at least 3 months. They’ve been together for 5 years, she’s finished her degree, and they’ve both got stable jobs. And that was the plan. Once they were settled and comfortable, they’d get engaged and eventually, married.

She looks out at the boys, John B manoeuvring the HMS Pogue towards their little dock down by the Chateau, Pope with the rope to tie it off and JJ sitting there laughing, watching John B struggle. The boys had decided to go off into the Marsh for a few hours, leaving Sarah and Kie to talk and make some lunch for when they got back. Normally, the girls would object to being asked to stay and make lunch, and insist they go with, but Kiara needed the chance to rant with Sarah, without the chance of JJ overhearing her. 

“I think he’s just completely clueless. He’s got no idea. I’ve been trying to leave hints for months. I’ve even left engagement ring catalogues sitting open on the table, with a marker circling the ones I loved. But he just throws them out with the rest of the trash on bin night.” She looks over at Sarah, a cup of peppermint tea in her hand. She chuckles softly. 

“I hear you. I had to blatantly say the words ‘John B, I want you to propose to me. Hurry up or I’ll do it for you’ before he listened. Turned out, he’d had the ring ready at the shop and wanted to make sure I loved it before he bought it.” Kiara hums, going back to watching the boys as they pull a cooler out from the boat, no doubt filled with empty beers, and they all step out of the boat. 

“Maybe I should just do that. I thought I was being obvious, but JJ has always needed to be completely sure of everything when it comes to our relationship.” Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sarah nod and then her attention is back to her boyfriend, who’s joking around with Pope and John B as they walk up past the hammocks towards the deck of the Chateau. 

She sighs, and Sarah looks over at her. “I know that sigh. That’s the ‘I’m gearing up for a fight with my boyfriend’ sigh. I wouldn’t do it here, Kie. Just wait until you get home.” She says, quietly trying to calm Kie down, but it doesn’t work. 

Kiara stands up and puts her almost empty cup of tea on the ground next to her chair. “I can’t sit here all afternoon and evening and pretend everything is fine, and then get in the car and pretend everything is fine, and then get home and ambush him with an argument. I’ll take him round the side of the house, we’ll talk and then either way, I’ll know if he’s planning for us to be together in the future or not.” Kiara says, looking down at Sarah before she turns to look at JJ, who is obliviously walking straight into a fight. 

“You know he loves you, Kie. He has for years.” Kie nods at her. 

“Yeah, but I want marriage, I want kids and I want that soon. And we haven’t talked about our future, since we established that we both definitely want marriage and kids, but that was months ago. I have to do this.” Sarah mutters an okay, as the boys walk up the steps to the porch attached to the Chateau. 

John B smiles over at Kie in Greeting and sees the determined and fierce look on her face. He looks over at Sarah, who’s eyes are wide, and she shakes her head, warning him not to interact. He grins and shakes his head, before sitting on the edge of Sarah’s chair, kissing her cheek in greeting. 

Pope is the next up the stairs, with JJ lagging behind putting the cooler by the bins. Pope sees the look on Kie’s face, and completely dodges her, opting to go straight inside to use the bathroom. 

“What’s her plan here?” John B whispers into Sarah’s ear, the both of them avidly watching Kie as she watches JJ obliviously walk around from the side of the house.  
“She’s sick of him not understanding her hints to get him to propose to her, so she’s going to confront him about it.” She whispers back, chuckling lightly.

“But you and I both know, he’s planning to do it tonight, it’s the entire reason why we were even out in the Marsh…” Sarah chuckles again. 

“Yeah, but I couldn’t tell her that could I? Plus, I want to see how this goes.” John B mutters a quiet, ‘you’re evil’ under his breathe, but watches JJ nevertheless, who is still completely oblivious to Kiara’s fierce stare.

Eventually, he looks up, and his face changes instantly. He was smiling as he looked up at his girlfriend, but his smile drops completely off his face when he sees her expression. 

“What have I done? I just had to put the cooler by the bins, because after Pope, I need to pee, but I promise after I’m done I’ll come straight out and put them in all the right bins.” JJ says, gesturing back to the side of the house with one hand. 

“This isn’t about the cooler!” Kiara says, her voice coming out harsher and louder than any of them expected straight away. JJ hesitates, confused as to why he’s being yelled at, having only got back on land about 3 minutes ago. Kiara sighs, looking up at the sky and counting to 5, before she looks back down at JJ’s confused face. 

Pope turns to Sarah and John B, as he’s just come from inside the Chateau. “That man does not know what he’s in for. If he weren’t so oblivious to everything I’d feel bad for him… Even I know Kie wants him to propose at this point.” Sarah and John B chuckle and the three of them turn back to watch Kie and JJ. 

“Can we talk please?” Kie says, looking down at JJ, who has stopped at a safe distance just before the porch stairs. He nods, still thoroughly confused, and they walk towards the hammocks, JJ leading.

They stop in front of the big tree, luckily still just in earshot for the Pogues still on the porch. “Kie, babe. I’m so confused. Did I do something to upset you?” 

Kiara sighs again, looking up at her adorably oblivious boyfriend, before reminding herself to be strong. “I just need to know if you see this relationship going anywhere?”

John B, Sarah, and Pope wince from on the porch, and JJ looks at Kie like she just slapped him the face.

“What –” He tries to start.

“Because I am sick of this. I know we talked about marriage, and I know we talked about kids. But you haven’t mentioned either in months, and you don’t seem to understand any of the hints that I’ve been leaving you. It’s killing me. So I just need to know. Are you expecting this relationship to end? Because I. I thought we were it for each other.” 

JJ looks at Kiara. Completely dumbfounded. His mouth hangs open, but his mind is racing a million miles a minute, trying to find a way to reassure her without giving away the surprise that is currently burning a hole into his leg. 

Kiara, however, seems to take his silence as her answer. Tears well up in her eyes, and she looks at JJ for one more second, before dropping her head to look at the ground, nodding sadly. 

“Okay. Well, thanks for the clarification JJ. I think I might stay at the Motel in the town centre for the night.” She clears her throat, before looking back up at him once more, begging him to say something that will stop her. 

He sees the tears in her eyes, and realises she’s deadly serious, and knows that protecting the surprise is not worth it for her sadness.

He looks over at Sarah, who nods frantically, knowing that Kie is completely serious.

“Jesus Kiara. I should have known.”

“What?!” She looks up at him, shocked with how nonchalant he’s being about this.

He chuckles, checking his pocket to make sure the small box is still there. “You are the hardest person to do this for.”

She scoffs, trying to turn away from him. “Wow, I’m sorry I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t realise that would be so difficult to hear as a 23-year-old adult.” She sarcastically yells at him.

He laughs again but catches her wrist as she tries to walk away from him. She sighs but allows herself to be turned back around to face JJ, who is looking at her adoringly. 

“I should have known that trying to surprise you or do something romantic was going to make you impatient. In my defence, this would have been way more romantic if you’d waited about 4 hours.” She looks up to meet his eyes, hers clouded with confusion and unshed tears. 

He sighs, but shakes his head, chuckling at her. “Kiara Carrera. You are my world. You have been, since we were 14 and you always will be. I love you. I love how fierce you are, I love that always know exactly what you want, and you aren’t afraid to start something if you think you’re not getting it. I love you. And I want to love you, for forever. I had this whole big speech planned, with a romantic dinner out in the Marsh and music, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Granted, I didn’t expect to have an audience to do this,” both JJ and Kiara turn back to look at the Pogues, watching from the porch, tears already falling down Sarah’s cheeks. “But it doesn’t matter. Kiara, you are my person, and I will follow you, wherever you want to go. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kie looks taken-aback, and evidently starting to realise what is happening. Tears continue to form in her eyes, this time happy tears, and JJ chuckles as they fall down her cheeks slowly, catching them and brushing them away with his fingers. 

“You can’t cry yet; I haven’t even done anything!” JJ exclaims, getting Kie to smile brightly. 

JJ sucks in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his eyes searching Kie’s for any sign of uncertainty. When he finds none, he lets go of her face with one hand, and fishes in his pocket for the small box that he has been consistently hiding from her since it arrived more than 6 weeks ago. 

“I’ve been thinking of the best way to do this, even taking into consideration some of your less than subtle hints.” At that remark she whacks his arm softly. “But in a way, I think doing it in front of the Chateau makes sense. So much of our relationship has relied on this place. It’s the first place we met. The place where I finally decided you were worth being in my life. The place I realised I never want you not to be in my life. It’s also, the place where I realised I liked you, and the place I realised I was in love with you. And of course, who can forget the argument that started our relationship, that also occurred right in this exact spot. It’s also the place of our first kiss, where I first said, ‘I love you’, and even though I was terrified you wouldn’t, you said it back, the first place we made love, Sorry John B,” He looks over to his best friend who chuckles and shrugs it off. “And now, hopefully it’ll become the place where we chose to spend our life together. Just promise me our wedding will happen elsewhere.” Kiara chuckles, her tears now streaming down her face.

“Kiara. I love you. I don’t think I could ever not love you. You’re my person, and I want to be with you for the rest of my days. Also, you’re gonna be the hottest pregnant woman ever!” She laughs, but it dies in her throat as she watches him get down on one knee, one hand holding a small open box, the other still holding her hand. 

“Again, I would like to state that if you’d waited 4 hours to be mad at me, this could have been way more romantic, but still. Kiara Carrera, will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe, and become my wife?” 

Kiara’s hands fly to her mouth that is hanging open as tears continue to slip down her cheeks. She nods frantically, silent as the tears flow. JJ stands up, trying to clear her cheeks of her tears. “Is that a yes? You’ll marry me?”

“JJ.” Kiara breathes, her hands holding his on her face. “Of course. Of course I’ll marry you, my love.” He grins, tears forming in his eyes, struggling not to let them fall. 

He grabs her hand, pulling the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger. “I love you.” He whispers, his forehead resting against hers as they both cry happy tears.

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you, JJ.” Kiara says. He captures her lips with his as he hears her words. The words he’s been waiting for her to say for months. They kiss for more than 30 seconds, before breaking away, needing to breathe.

Suddenly, they’re bombarded by their 3 best friends, creating a group hug as they scream and shout congratulations at the couple. They stand there, JJ and Kie in the centre, hugging for several minutes, before Sarah breaks the hug, needing to see the ring officially on her finger. 

“Sarah, you helped me pick it out.” JJ says, not wanting Kiara to be too far from him. Kie chuckles but lets go of both his hands as the two girls obsess and scream over the beautiful ring and proposal. 

John B and Pope congratulate their best friend, for finally getting the balls to do it, albeit slightly earlier than originally planned. 

Eventually, the five best friends make their way back to the Chateau porch, Kie and JJ’s bodies always touching in some way all night. Together, with their best friends, they celebrate their love and their engagement until the early hours of the morning, and JJ sits there, a beer in one hand, and Kie’s hand in the other, his fingers twisting and touching the ring on her finger the entire night. 

They fall asleep together on the spare bed that JJ will always have reserved, slightly tipsy, but whispering ‘I love you’ to each other until they’re both unable to stay awake any longer. 

Both of them sleep dreamlessly, knowing full well that no dream could compare to the life they’re going to lead together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Post on this platform and in this fandom, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Please let me know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
